The present invention relates to a color filter including a plurality of color films provided on a substrate and a method for making the same. The present invention also relates to a liquid crystal device including the color filter and a method for making the same. The present invention further relates to an electronic apparatus including the liquid crystal device.
Liquid crystal devices are currently widely used for electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, mobile information terminals, wristwatches, and mobile computers. For example, the liquid crystal devices are used as display sections to display images, such as text, numerals, and graphics. Many liquid crystal devices perform full color display, and in such cases, color filters are included in the liquid crystal devices.
In general, in the color filters, color films of the individual colors, such as the additive primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), are arranged in a predetermined pattern, for example, a striped pattern, a delta pattern, or a mosaic pattern.
With respect to the display mode of the liquid crystal device, the related art includes a reflective display using external light, such as sunlight or indoor light, and a transmissive display using an illumination unit as a backlight. The related art also includes so-called “transflective displays” in which either reflective display or transmissive display is selected as required.
In the liquid crystal device which performs transflective display, for example, a reflective layer to reflect external light is provided in the device, and openings are formed in the reflective layer or the reflective layer is formed thinly so that light emitted by a backlight or the like is transmitted through the reflective layer.
When reflective display is performed, external light is reflected by the reflective layer and supplied to the liquid crystal layer, and when transmissive display is performed, light from the backlight or the like is transmitted through the reflective layer and supplied to the liquid crystal layer. When color display is performed using a color filter, light before being supplied to the liquid crystal layer or light after being transmitted though the liquid crystal layer passes through the color filter, and the light in the appropriate wavelength range is selected to perform color display.